Judgement of Kira
by Mashoe1234
Summary: Another Death Note falls into the Human World sparking the recreation of the godly Kira.
1. Beginnings

**Yay new Fan Fiction! Any way I've been watching a lot of Death Note lately along with a lot of other anime but Death Note felt like the easiest to make into a Fan Fiction. Any ways enjoy!**

In the Shinigami Realm a lone Shinigami sighed as she stared into the Human World. "Looks a lot more fun than here." The Shinigami said as she watched the many humans move around. She was about to leave a thought dawned upon her. Her mouth curved into a mischievous smile. The Shinigami drew a black note book from her belt. She opened the book, two names were clearly written on the first page. One name read _Katelyn Mear _beside the name were the words 'traffic accident'. The other was scrawled onto the page consuming eight lines of the page. The Shinigami's smile grew larger as she read the name again. _Anthony Michaelson. _She knew the human who bore that name. The name of the note's original owner who killed himself minutes after she had appeared and the book worked its 'magic'. To this day she still wondered what killed him, her appearance or the fact that he had _killed_ someone with the note book. "Wonder if I'll have the same results." The Shinigami said as she tore the page from the book. "Maybe I'll create a another murderer." The Shinigami wondered but there was no hesitation from the god of death instead she laughed and said "it'll be more fun that way." and threw the book into the Human World.

As the note fell from the sky a bored high school sat, secluded from the other students, in a corner. The teacher stood at the front of the class reading from a book as were the other students along with him. The boy's name was Sam, a different individual from the other student's standards any way. He stared out the window, not expecting to see much so when he saw a book fall from the he was definitely surprised. The class dragged on longer than normal, anxious to see the book. "Sam I want you to read the seventh paragraph on page twenty three." The teacher asked him. Sam focused again and began reading from the passage. _"I'll get the book the after school" _he thought to himself. As the school day passed he continued to stare out the window at the book. "_Wonder why no one has picked that up yet?" _he thought. "You may leave now, class dismissed." The teacher announced. Sam moved through the bustling crowds, pushing his way to the courtyard where the book was. Once he had gotten to the book he picked it up and stared at cover. "_Death Note?" _he thought "_what's that supposed to mean?"_ He slipped the book into his bag and head for his house.

Back in the Shinigami Realm two Shinigami were talking. "You dropped your Death Note into the Human World?" the male Shinigami asked. The female Shinigami smiled "though I'd have me some fun, Ryuk." The Shinigami said. "Any way you did it as well didn't you?" she asked Ryuk. Ryuk smiled "true, Nexta." He said biting into an apple. "Well have fun in the Human World and enjoy the apples, they're so juicy!" Ryuk said with a smile before heading away. _"Not yet."_ Nexta thought to herself "_I'll watch him and see what he does first."_

Sam sat at his desk, reading the page inside the cover in the "Death Note'. "How to use it." Sam read quietly read aloud to himself. He read through the rules and laughed when he was finished. "It's obviously fake" he sighed, closing the book and flopping onto his bed. His head turned to the book again. "_If I think its fake why do I want to test it so badly?" _ he thought as he sat up. "OK just once" he muttered under his breath. "Now who to kill?" he wondered. He laughed. "_Like it was going to kill." _Yet he couldn't shake the thought that he was murdering someone. He switched on the television and began watching the news. "There has been another kidnapping by criminal, Jack Kinsman." The anchor announced as a picture of the kidnapper appeared on the screen. "We have Kathy Lee reporting at the scene." The anchor continued but Sam had turned away and picked up a pen. Sam wrote down the name, picturing the criminal's face as he did it. The name _Jack Kinsman _was now on the first line of Death Note. "Now to wait." He said, staring at the clock on his wall. He began counting down the closer he got to one the more anxious he became. However when he did reach one he just sighed as nothing happened. "Not like I was expecting anything to happen in the first place." Sam said with a sigh but just as he was about to toss the Death Note into the bin the reporter on the news shouted out "the kidnapped have come out of the building and now the police are going in to make the arrest." Sam just stared. His body began to shake "_no it's not possible." _He thought. His gaze lingered to the Death Note and then back to the television _"_according to the police the kidnapper has died of heart attack." The reporter announced. "_It has to be a coincidence." _But Sam struggled with that thought. "I need to do it again." Sam concluded "just to make sure it's real." However Sam didn't know whether or not he _wanted _to know.

Sam walked down the city streets. He had forgotten the excuse he made but it didn't seem to matter anymore. He found a magazine store and went inside. Sam went by a window, thinking it to be a vantage point to find someone to kill. However that found him instead of him finding it. A man ran into the brandishing a machine gun while two other men also came in with two sacks. Instinctively Sam ducked so did a few others, some put their hands up. The man smiled a cruel smile "put the money in the bags!" he demanded to the clerk at the cash register. The clerk did as he was told. "If you don't know me then you should know I'm Mitchel Larkson!" Mitchel yelled at customers. As this was going on one of the other that came in was hitting on woman by a magazine rack. "What are you doing Kyle?" The robber yelled at the man named Kyle. "Sorry bro." he yelled back. Sam raised the magazine other his mouth to hide his smile. He pulled a pencil out of his pocket and began writing the names down. Although he didn't know all their names at least two were dead. With the names written down all he had to do was wait but this time time wasn't on his side. He began counting down in his head and as he did this two of them, Kyle and Mitchel, were in the middle of the street. The remaining man quickly realized that two of his gang were gone and as he prepared to leave the clerk brought a hammer down on his head. Sam didn't care about what was going on behind him instead he reached one in his head and as he did a truck smashed straight into them leaving the street covered in blood. Some gasped at what they just see happen others didn't say a word but Sam ran. Sam wasn't running because he was scared but instead he ran because of the power that simple black note book contained.

**Did you enjoy? Any way review I want to hear your opinions. Stay tuned because this is probably going to be my main project for now. **


	2. Meetings

**Apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I'm attempting to split up the story more I'll do it to the first chapter later. Why I'm doing this? It's because to me it seems more professional to me. Oh by the way thoughts** **and text in the Death Note are displayed in italics. **

Sam ran home with the Death Note tucked underneath his coat. He thought of an excuse of why he came home empty handed. "_Hopefully this has reached the news and I'll use that as an excuse." _Thought Sam remembering the incident at the magazine store.

When he reached his home his mother greeted him as he walked through the door. "I heard there was a robbery, were you anywhere near it?" his mother asked. Sam nodded.

"I was in the store where it happened but I'm OK." He responded.

Before his mother could respond Sam quickly said "I'm going to study so don't bother me." He picked up a few oranges and headed to his room and locked the door.

He picked up his bag that he had abandoned there when he got back from school. He rummaged through the bag and pulled out his texts books and sat down at his desk. "_I need to hide this book somewhere." _Sam thought while he began looking around his room for a place to hide it. He soon settled on an old shoe box which he then hid in the cupboard.

He sat down at his desk and opened a text book and began reading through it. After about thirty minutes Sam sighed and put the books back in his bag.

Sam turned his laptop on and searched for the Japanese news. Most of the time Sam always checked the news not only in England but in the other countries but now he had an all new reason. He retrieved the Death Note from the shoe box. The Death Note now contained three names and soon it would be filled to the brim in them.

A smile appeared on his lips as he read the recently names. "Now that I know the capabilities of this book I'll make sure all those who escape from justice will receive judgement!" Sam declared.

The Death Note was set on his desk and he continued to write down the names of the criminals from many countries all over the world and soon he had two pages filled up. He scrolled down the page and found an article that caught his eye. "Kira kills twelve FBI agents?" Sam read from the page he had heard of this 'Kira' person before but who he was and what he did was escaping him.

At this moment Nexta, the Shinigami who dropped the Death Note, appeared in his room. "Having fun with my Death Note?" Nexta asked. Nexta watched him turn around to face her and scream. Sam fell from his chair and stared at the sight in front of him. The being in front of him looked like something that little kids would dream up in their nightmares. It had dark blue hair which went half way down her back. Her eyes' scleras were yellow and the irises blood red, as he watched he noticed that they never blinked. She wore a black shirt and had a chain around her neck which he assumed was a necklace. Her skirt was black and frayed at the end, it stopped at her knees. There was another chain around her waist where a third chain was linked. His eyes drifted down the chain and saw a familiar black note book.

"_She's got a Death Note?" _he thought.

The being walked over to his desk and picked up the Death Note from where it was abandoned. "My you've been busy." She said with a smile.

"Who are you?"

"A Shinigami."

"Shinigami?"

The Shinigami wandered back to his desk and picked up one of the oranges "an orange!" shouted the now delighted Shinigami.

Sam stood back up and composed himself "do you have a name?" Sam asked the Shinigami.

"Nexta, and that's my Death Note." Nexta told him, who now seemed a lot more interested about the orange in her hand than the book.

"Do you want it back or something?"

"Nope, it's yours now."

Sam nodded and watched the Shinigami peel the orange. She dropped the skins on his desk and bit into an orange segment. "How did you get in without anyone noticing you?"

"Only you can see me," Nexta replied "should anyone else touch that note or a page from it they'll see me"

Sam nodded and glanced back at the Shinigami, now happily chewing away at the remaining pieces of the orange.

"Don't get oranges like this in the Shimigami Realm!" Nexta said with obvious delight. Her mouth curved into a slightly disturbing smile.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" Sam asked.

The Shinigami refocused on the boy standing in front of her. "Yes."

"Care to tell me then?"

"You see I wanted to have some fun is all, humans are so interesting!" she stated.

Nexta glanced back at the oranges. "Also the oranges!" Nexta added with a smile. Sam rolled his eyes.

He headed back for his desk and continued writing down names. As time passed more names were written and intrigued Nexta.

"Why do you kill people?" Nexta asked.

Sam stopped writing and turned to look at the Shinigami. "It's simple really. People commit crimes, they kill and they escape from the punishment. _That _is wrong. People escape justice and others are simply just cast aside with no consequence to their crimes. Now that I have the Death Note I will change the world for the better and make sure that criminals will get what they deserve. For no matter the scale of the crime they all deserve the same punishment. Death. There once was a person called 'Kira' I believe he also had a Death Note, he killed criminals for justice. Now I will become his successor and continue where he left off. This will be the judgement of Kira!"

Nexta stared at the boy standing before her. She had heard of Kira before and she knew he used a Death Note, if the Shinigami who told her has to be trusted. Nexta was now certain of the amount of fun she would have in the Human World.

Sam picked up the pen from where he had left it and wrote down more names. "Do you actually think your plan will work?"

Sam glanced back at Nexta. "The first Kira failed because he did not only just kill criminals. Innocent lives were taken and that made him a criminal as well. I will not make the same mistakes as he did."

"I thought you were going to become his successor then would you too need to become a criminal to achieve your goals?"

Sam laughed. "I don't need to 'become' Kira to bring judgement to the world. I will take the alias of 'Kira' but the judgement I deliver shall be my own not an alias's."

Nexta was now quite amused with the boy in front of her as he continued to take lives by simply writing down names however a question still nagged her at the back of her mind.

"When you have killed all the bad people in the world what will you do then?" The Shinigami asked.

Sam stopped writing. Nexta had a point, what _would_ he do once all those that commit crimes were gone? Sam thought for a few minutes and then turned around to face Nexta. "Once the world is cleared of people who are evil I will make sure it stays that way by killing off those that defy my judgement." Sam said.

"Ryuk was right, Humans are so interesting!"

**This took a lot longer than expected. Not that it was hard to write, no. Schools started and it's eating away at my time and I procrastinated a lot. Anyways review I want to hear your opinion. **


End file.
